Burning Love: Vegeta's POV
by Kera Vanhelsing
Summary: How will the prince get his woman? Read & find out!Disclaimer I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. Give me the dragon ballz and I will! This was just for fun.
1. Feelings

I'm starting my Veggie pov of Burning Love, yay!

WARNING: I SUCK AT RIGHTING GUY POINT OF VIEWS, lol guess that's why I am a girl… this is gunna be fun…

Lying in my bed, wishing SHE was with me, possibly naked, sweating, & begging for more. But no, the only thing I have to be a pussy about is when it comes to my feelings for her.

Sighing, I ignore all urges to go to her room & fuck her hard.

I want her, but I don't want to terrify her doing it.

Mind suddenly drifting to when I first knew I wanted her. While I was in the coma after the gravity chamber exploded for the first time.

Red lips lightly kissed down my body.

I held in my grunts, moans, & groans as long as possible. Then she took me into her mouth & I nearly lost it.

Not able to take anymore I grab her soft blue hair, pull her up & plant a kiss on those beautiful red lips.

She moaned lightly in my mouth, letting me know she's ready for the taking.

But just as it started to get good it all started to fade.

Remembering how when I woke up she was there, asleep, head turned toward me.

Sighing again I close my eyes & go to sleep, hoping to have the same dream, but this time to finish it.

Yeah like that'll happen….

I hope you enjoyed even though it sucked! I'll work on the second chapter soon.


	2. A scarfaced intruder

I walk in the kitchen the next morning to find the Woman shrieking. "Oh, great! He's up! Bulma, why do you let him stay here!"

She said whining, "I just wanted to have coffee in peace!"

My arrogance toward her kicked in, "So Woman, why are you up so early?"

She tried to ignore me.

"A fight with your mate?" I pressed.

She knew I really didn't give a shit, so she just went back to making her coffee. But, she knew I wouldn't leave her alone until I got the argument I wanted.

"It's none of your damn business!" She snapped.

"And no, Yamcha and I didn't have a fight!"

I chuckled.

She spun around to face me, standing right behind her.

I caught sight of those crystals, which were her eyes, & fought myself to keep from melting.

I came to my senses when she shrieked, "What's so funny!"

I smirked, starting to chuckle again.

"You," I was laughing now. "The way you snap at me for asking a simple 'Yes' or 'No' question!"

Keeping from kissing her or something, I then choked out: "Move, so I can get some coffee, Woman."

About a month before hand she had gotten me to try some & I have to admit its helps me stay awake.

She was quiet for a few minutes.

I growled, "Woman! Woman! Woman!"

She jumped slightly, "Huh! What! Oh! Did you say something, Vegeta?"

I growled, growing impatient with her. Standing next to her, tapping my fingers on the counter, "I said move! You're not the only one in this house, Woman! God, are you daydreaming or something!"

That did it. She reached behind her and grabbed a spatula. I knew she was going to try to hit me with it, but her plan failed when I grabbed her arm.

The spatula clanged on the linoleum floor.

"You should know not to do that!" I declared.

"Let go of me!" Her face turned a bright shade of pink.

I released her arm.

I smirked, slightly, in amusement…& slight compassion.

"Stupid, Saiyan Prince!" She muttered.

She looked back to me, knowing I heard her.

A slight hazy feeling hit & I knew I was daydreaming.

_She smiled leaned forward & her lips massaged mine._

_I kissed back instantly, wrapping my arms around her. _

_Pulling her forward even more, I crushed her body to mine, a slight giggle escaping her lips._

_Grabbing her waist, I picked her up._

"_Vegeta…"She moaned into my mouth._

_Carrying her to the table, I cleared it & laid her down._

_Our lips met again & our tongues intertwined. _

A knock came & I was back to my senses, slightly disappointed/ slightly glad that didn't really happen.

I then saw Bulma's confusion filled eyes & kept myself from blushing.

The knock came again.

"You going to get it because I'm not," I said.

"I wasn't expecting you to get it!"

She finished making her coffee and walked out of the kitchen.

I stared at her, wishing I hadn't been so harsh towards her.

I poured myself a cup of coffee.

I heard her open the door.

Then:"Yamcha what are you doing here at 7:30 in the morning?"

I growled, I really hated the scarred fucker. He constantly cheats on her.

_Bulma can do so much better! She could really be with me!_

The freak chuckled, "I don't know, maybe because I couldn't sleep."

Bulma laughed, "And why is that?"

He laughed now, "I was too busy thinking about you!"

Growling, I remember the weak before, how Bulma had cried because of the fucker cheated again.

I heard her laugh & a kissing sound.

Slamming the glass I was using in the sink, not caring that it ,along with a few other dishes, shattered.

I then went to train.

Gulp. I hope you enjoyed, Review…


	3. Dream

I was walking to my room when all of a sudden Bulma ran straight into me.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" We both exclaimed when we hit the floor. I landed right on top of her, making me quite hard when our groins hit. I really had to keep from groaning.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she exclaimed.

"WELL, IF YOU HAD WATCHED WHERE YOU WERE GOING, WOMEN, THAT WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!" I said as I got up.

I stretched my hand down. She looked at it and then at me, confusion in her eyes.

"ARE YOU GOING TO JUST STARE AT ME OR GRAB MY HAND SO I CAN HELP YOU UP!" I snapped.

She grabbed it, and I helped her up.

"Why did you help me up?" She asked.

I felt insulted.

"Damnit, Woman, haven't you ever heard of common courtesy!" I said, in disgust.

"Well, um, thanks!" She said.

"Whatever," I said and walked past her to my room.

My face was hot, I didn't want her to see me blushing.

"'Night!" Her voice came down the hall.

Noticing the strain in her voice I growled, "Quit trying to be nice, Woman! I don't need any sympathy!"

Walking into my room, I slammed the door behind me.

"Sorry," I heard her mutter.

Sighing, I lay down.

Falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Dream**

_Her hands moving over my tan skin. Moaning, she grabbed my hair. She called my name "Vegeta!" Cries of pleasure came again. God, finally I was making love to her! She screamed my name, "VEGETA!" My pace slowed as my climax hit, as well. I stared at her, her eyes full of pleasure. Smiling, I kissed her, again. "I love you," I whispered in her ear. "I love you, too," she said back, breathlessly._

**End Dream**

I sat up, & sighed.

Of course it was just a fucking dream. Why couldn't it have really happened?

I have to make her mine, & I have to do it soon.

I hope you enjoyed! Review!


	4. A Sad Woman

I lay on the roof, half asleep.

The day had been the same as any other.

Bulma & I argued a bit, I had my fantasies & I trained of course.

Hearing a car door slam, my eyes shot open & I was fully awake.

I sat up & looked down.

Bulma ran into the compound. And when I say ran I mean ran as if she wanted to get away from someone.

Curiosity & worry coursed through me.

I jumped to the balcony outside my room & went inside.

When I reached Bulma, who was shaking outside her bedroom door I knew something was wrong.

I set my hand on her shoulder, "Woman, are you alright?"

She jumped & turned around, then nodded.

"Are you sure, you're shaking for Christ sake, Woman."

"I-I'm fine…"

I frowned, "No you're not, you're scared of something."

She blinked, "H-how d-do you know?"

"Like I said you're shaking, & you're not talking clearly,"

"F-fine so I-I freaked out…"

I sighed, "Do you want to talk to me about it?"

She stared at me.

"Woman?"

"Yea sure that would me, nice," she said with a slight smile.

A few minutes later we were in her room talking.

She told me that that scarred fag had cheated again, but the thing that made my blood boil is when she said told the ass she was done with him cheating on her & wanted to end their relationship is that the fag had tried to rape her.

The whole time she was crying.

I pulled her into a hug, "You don't need someone like that Woman."

She sniffed, "Really?"

I nodded, "If your mate sleeps with someone else, then tries to rape you when you say that you want to end your relationship with them. Then yes."

The only thing keeping me from killing the scarred fucker was the sobbing woman in my arms.

She kissed my cheek, "Thank you."

I became hard when she did that & quickly, but reluctantly pulled away from her, "I'm going to bed, Women, good night."

I quickly walked out of the room.

After I closed her door I heard her sobs again.

I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.


	5. Science convention

Sorry it's been so since I've updated! I promise updates will come faster than this.

:D LOL COME I'm such a perv! Anywhore…way I meant way! Or did I?

Well before I get to random. I should start the next chapter! Ham! Damnit I'm channeling my brother!

My eyes flutter open to see blue hair & her scent filled my nostrils.

I sit up quickly & look at Bulma. I try to remember why I was in her room & her bed…

Then it hit me:

Her pink haired friend, Martina, asked me to take her home from the club they were at the night before & I hadn't wanted to leave a drunk Bulma by herself so I had helped her change into her night gown & then laid with her until she fell asleep…I must have fallen asleep shortly after.

A knock came from her door then. Then the blonde dopes sent hit my nose.

_Fuck! Her ditz of a mother must be coming to check on her!_

I had to think of a way to explain why I was in her room without giving my feelings away.

The idiot walked in then.

"How is she?" She asked, looking at Bulma's sleeping figure. _The ditz must have already known I was in here…but how?_

"She has probably been better…" I muttered.

The ditz wasn't being herself, which actually had me worried.

"My husband & I were wondering if you could make sure Bulma doesn't do anything she normally wouldn't do for a week…Mr. Briefs has a science convention to go to & he wanted me to come with him…"

I looked at the blue haired beauty & then back to her mother, "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

I knew they would be gone longer that a week, but I didn't really want to say anything about that…

"Okeydokey," the blonde moron said becoming her normal self again. She left the room probably to finish packing.

I sighed & looked at Bulma.

"I'll be back up shortly after they leave."

I gave her cheek a quick kiss.

"Mm." The sound escaped her throat & she rolled over in her sleep.

I chuckled & left her to sleep & went to train.

I hope you enjoyed it! Review.


	6. Sexual Dream

Dream Lemon-Warning! XD

I knock on her door.

"It's open…" Her voice came, groggily. I walk in.

She giggled, awkwardly.

"Wow, I must have a pretty big hangover or you're really in here, Vegeta."

I rolled my eyes, "Your pink-haired friend wanted me to see how you were when you woke up, apparently last night you got more drunk than normal."

"I guess I did."

"Here," I hand her the cup of coffee, "She also told me to make you some coffee to help with the hangover."

She looked at the cup & quickly took a drink. She spit out the coffee.

Her face turned red quickly after.

I chuckled.

"Too strong?" I chuckled a little more. "Blame your friend, not me; she gave me a recipe to make it bitter. She said it would help you relax or something."

She giggled, "Well it definitely did SOMETHING, cuz I feel really weird now."

Setting down the mug, she lie back down & rub her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I ask, worriedly.

She nodded slightly, "Just an effect from the hangover."

"You should probably get some more sleep," I told her.

She nodded.

"I'll be in the Gravity Chamber if you need me, Woman."

"Okay."

"Oh by the way your parents left for some science convention, a few hours ago, they wanted me to let you know."

I walked down to my room.

I lay on my bed now, thinking about how & when to make that blue-haired, red lipped sexy woman mine.

I close my eyes then & sighed…sleep came over me suddenly.

_Dream_

"_VEGETA, HARDER!" she moaned loudly._

_I grunted & did as she wanted._

"_Woman," I moan in her ear._

_I felt that our final round was coming. And that meant I would be waking up soon…_

_Not wanting that I slowed my pace so I could talk the Dream Bulma._

"_Veggie don't slow down…" she managed to say._

_I sighed, "Sorry, it's just I was thinking about what would happen when…well… ."_

_The dream version of my woman rolled her eyes, I rolled off of her & relaxed on the bed we were on._

"_Hey, why'd you stop?" she unhappy panted._

_I shrugged._

"_Am I just some fantasy you made up?" _

_My eyes flicked to her, "Well, um yeah, but only until-"_

"_You get the courage to talk to the real me about your feelings," She said, mocking the uncomfortable tone in my voice. _

"_Don't forget we've had this conversation a lot over the past few weeks."_

_I frowned this was the only thing I hated about my dream Bulma, she was a bitch. Just like the real Bulma!_

"_Vegeta, I think it's time for you to wake up."_

_My eyes widend, slightly, "You can't tell me to wake up! I created YOU!"_

"_Um, no last time I checked I was made in place of someone,"She said with a mischievous smil._

_Her smile grew wider, "Someone you wuv so much." _

_I blushed, my fantasy Bulma was right. I did love the real Bulma._

"_So when are you going to tell her? I know you can't keep you feelings secret any longer."_

_I shrugged, "Not much longer, I hope, but for now I should just enjoy my fantasies."_

"_Alright then we should make the remainder of your dream pleasant," the dream beauty giggled playfully. _

_I chuckled & pulled her on top of me. My lips crushed hers, instantly, seconds later my tongue was in her mouth & we each battle for dominance._

_Of course the dream Bulma lost, like the real Bulma would._

_I felt my dream world start to fade then._

"_Damn", I muttered._

"_And we were just getting started again, too," Dream Bulma pouted._

_End Dream_

My eyes fluttered open & I half- smiled/half-pouted.

_I'll please you again soon, Woman,_ I thought.

"Hopefully, the real one though…" I added aloud.

I hope you enjoyed…oh & if you're reading my Bulma POV I hope you've notice some stuff with the 2 dream lemons. :D


	7. Faint

I stopped by her room when the faint scent of perfume hit my nose.

She was looking through her closet & I already knew why, she was going to go out & get drunk again.

I also notice she only had a tank top & underwear on which me me so hard that I really had to control myself.

"I don't think you should be going to get drunk two days In a row, Bulma."

She jumped & turned around.

"I know but Martina wanted to talk- Wait did you just call me Bulma?"

"Well, yes that is your name isn't it?"

She nodded, "Yeah but I didn't know you knew , I thought you thought it was 'Woman' or 'Bitch' or 'Whore' or something on those lines."

My right eyebrow cocked, "What in hell are you talking about? I've called you 'Bulma' before."

"Name one time."

"Damn."

She giggled, "I know one time."

"When?"

"When you came in & scared the hell out of me."

"Oh, yeah, that's true," I chuckled.

Her face turned bright red just then.

"Bulma, are you alright?"

She swayed slightly.

"Bulma?"

Next thing I knew she was on the floor.

My heart pounded with worry & I was by her side in an instant.

"Bulma!" I shook her slightly, but she didn't flinch.

"Fuck, she's completely out…"

I carried her to her bed & lay her on it & cover her.

_Wait in hell could have caused her to faint?_

If you read Bulma's story you'll find out, review!


	8. A Kiss

"Hn," Was all I said when something shook me.

"Vegeta, wake up," A voice said softly.

"Five. More. Minutes," I mutter.

"No, it's time to wake up," The voice softly spoke.

Sighing, my eyes fluttered open.

I looked around, confused.

My gaze fell on 'her' then & my cheek felt warm.

She giggled, I looked away.

"I should go train," I finally said.

"NO!" The words came desperately.

I looked at her, shocked.

"I-I mean its late see," she motioned to her clock which read 11:17pm, "And since you've been train all day you might need to sleep."

A sweet scent filled my nose suddenly, I knew what it was because I smelled it a lot.

My eyes trace down her body to her nether region, then back up & our eyes met.

There was a hitch in her breathing.

A smirk drew across my face.

Then I just simply lean in & just like that our lips met.

Review!


	9. Instinct

I pull away, making her pout.

"Stop," I said breathlessly.

She looked at me confused, "Stop, what?"

"Pouting, you're not a child."

"But-"

"I wasn't done with you yet."

Before she could react I pinned her & crushed her lips with mine.

The lip locking didn't last long, though. She moaned I started to trail kisses down her clothed breasts.

I stopped at her shirt hem; slipping my hands under it I remove the top with ease. And toss it across the room.

"Sit up," I ordered, growling playfully.

She obeyed.

I grapped her by the waist & pulled her to me. Learning down I kissed the top of her breasts, making her moan again.

"Vegeta, stop teasing me," She managed to say through her moans.

I playfully chuckle.

I unsnapped her bra & tossed it across the room. I lick my lips & growl playfully at the sight of her bare cleavage. I pinned her to the bed & nipped & sucked at her breasts.

"Ooooh god, just fuck me now," She moan. (AI: haha Shemoan! Inside joke!)

I responded by ripping her underwear from her.

I pressed a finger into her & started to pump in & out. She let out a soft cry, giving me permission to enter a second finger & pick up my pace. She screamed his name.

I pulled my fingers out. She lay there panting & totally on display for me

"Don't get too comfortable," I smirk, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Seriously?" She choked out.

"I've waited far too long to play with you," I stated, standing up.

I quickly remove my training shorts & step out of them. She let out a shocked squeal, causing me to chuckle as I pin her to the bed again.

"Don't worry, Bulma, I'll be gentle," I whispered, in her ear.

"Maybe," I then add smirking.

"You better be," she manage to say.

I spread her legs & enter her. A yelp escaped her lips, telling me that this was her first time just as it was mine. I already knew I had to try to be gentle, but now I knew I definitely had to.

I started slow & picked up my pace a bit with each moan I earned from her. Instinct took over then & my gentle intentions were destroyed. I was pounding into her hard. She grabbed my hair.

She screamed my name as my thrusts became even faster.

She then screamed my name one last time, telling me she couldn't take any more.

She gave her release as I gave mine.

I collapsed on her panting. She heaved for air.

We stay like that for a while catching our breath.

After about 10 minutes I spoke, "We need to do one more thing."

"Please tell me it's not going for another round cuz I barely managed that one," She choke.

"No, not yet anyway," I said kissing her neck.

She shiver, lightly.

"Hold still so I don't do you too much harm."

I graze my teeth down her neck.

"Wait, Vegeta, what are you do-" She let out a shocked & painful scream as my teeth punctured her skin.

She panted to catch her breath after.

She seemed to get the idea after & bit back.

After about a minute I tasted blood & pulled away.

Bulma had pulled away at the same time.

I smiled at her & ran my fingers through her soft blue hair.

"I'm letting you know now that you're never allowed to be with any other male now."

She smiled, "That's okay with me."

Review!


	10. Unexpected News

Mina Kruegur here, I just wanted to say that this is the last chapter but no worries, I shall write other stories to follow this one up! :D

About a month had pasted since the night between Bulma & I.

I explained that we were mates now & that the bond was the reason why she couldn't be with another man & I couldn't be with another woman. - It's not like that I would have wanted to be anyway

I walk into Bulma's room – which I had moved into a few days after we let out our feelings.

It surprised me that she wasn't asleep or at least waiting for me.

Her sweet scent filled my nose. She was in the bathroom.

I go & open the door.

Bulma was sitting on the counter.

She jumped, dropping something.

"Bulma, what are you doing? Its midnight shouldn't you be in bed?" I ask.

She looked me, "Oh right… I probably should…"

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

Leaning down she grabbed what she had dropped.

"What the hell is that?"

"I-Its nothing."

I took it off of her & looked at it.

"It's not nothing, Bulma, its some kind of test."

I look at her, "Are you going to tell me what kind of test this is?"

She bit her lip.

"It's a pregnancy test," she muttered.

I wasn't expecting that answer.

She giggle, awkwardly.

"Then I take it the plus sign doesn't mean 'Thank God you're not'?"

She shook her head.

"Didn't think so…"

She took the test out of my hand & tossed it in the trash.

"Let's get to bed; we can talk about this tomorrow, okay?" She grabbed my hand.

I was to shocked to protest.

I hope you enjoyed the story the 1st chapter of the next story will be out by next week, I hope.


End file.
